Esters which release perfume alcohols are currently of interest for their different odor profiles in products, as well as their odor profiles during and after use. Particularly desirable are such esters which have a prolonged release characteristic from use in a home laundering process. Deposition on the fabric during the wash process followed by delayed release of the perfume after drying are included. The challenge for using such esters include not only the right combination of storage stability and odor release profile, but also the challenge of making such esters in a high yield, high purity, cost effective manner.
Beta ketoesters are a particularly desirable class of materials, but such materials can present a particular challenge for a cost effective production. The di-functionality (ketone and carboxylic ester functionality in the same compound) of these compounds limits the types of reactions and conditions under which these compounds can be made. Add on the industrial scale and cost constraints that the use of specialty reactants (like lithium salts) add to the possible synthesis methods, and the large scale of production of such beta ketoester compounds for use in high volume consumer products becomes problematic.
It has been discovered, however, that by the present invention there is a simple, high yield route to accomplishing the goal of affordable quantities of beta ketoester compounds of alcoholic actives, such as perfume alcohols. It is also possible by this method to prepare mixtures of beta ketoesters of perfume alcohols, allowing for further opportunities to create more complete odor profiles for consumer products (such as laundry and cleaning products) in a cost effective manner.